


Aboa's dog gets it up the Ass

by TricksterNag1to



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, jokefic, shitfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A warm, passionate air took over Noiz's mind, and lust took over his body. The blonde turned to Aboa, with a sexy idea in his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aboa's dog gets it up the Ass

“Aboa, give me cummies.” said Aboa’s dog.

Noiz looked at the dog. It was small and kinda fluffy. Normally, someone would say this dog was cute. “Aboa isn’t here to give you cummies, dipshit.” Noiz said. Noiz was gonna do it. He was gonna fuck the dog despite that dog was currently being Aboa’s dog. _Why the fuck does this dog have such a deep voice?_  Noiz was afraid of death. He happened to be four years old when Aboa gave him a lobotomy. 

Life was hard when your dick is twice as hard. “Come here Scrappy Doo.” said Noiz as he picked up the dog. He was so damn prepared to stick his dick in that dog’s tiny puckering dog anus. Yum. The blonde raised his prized skin schnitzel to the animal’s rectum but Aboa walked in “What you doing?” he asked, hands on his hips. Aboa sass.

Noiz was alert. Nobody was going to fuck up his sexy dog yaoi but him. Because he was gonna fuck that dog. “Aboa” said the dog, because that dog is a fucking pokemon or some shit. I have never seen DDMD. The blue-haired Aboa then kicked Noiz in the face.

In his last dying words Noiz clicked his teeth and whispered “Noice…” before exploding.


End file.
